An Extraordinary Someone Year 1
by ChloeB18
Summary: This is the story of Silver, the precious daughter of the Dark Lord. She must go through the years to become exactly what her father expects of her, to be the darkest witch the wizarding world has ever seen. This is beginning of her journey.


An Extraordinary Someone

Chapter 1

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Silver.

**-Please Read My Page with the Heading 'Attention All Fans of An Extraordinary Someone-**

_**December 1st, 1990**_

_He had gone out, thinking his child wouldn't be born for a few more hours now. He had left his lover in good care with his most loyal follower. As the dark wizard Apparated to London, he scoured the streets for anyone he could find. After an hour of searching, he finally found a group of muggles. This would be it. The moment he would rip his soul into yet another piece, possibly the biggest piece, and give it to his heir. His son he knew he would be having. Magic couldn't tell him the gender of the baby but he knew it had to be a boy. It must be a boy. He needed a male heir._

_The biggest gathering of muggles he found, around twenty-five to thirty-three of them, all doing something he wasn't entirely sure of. He quickly murdered the first twenty of them that were all standing on the outside of the group and leaving the eight to try and run but he was faster with his expert Apparating. They were all confused to where he had come from and the thought, Stupid muggles., crossed his mind before a blinding green light had stopped them from running away again._

_Gasping for breath and panting heavily, she gave birth to her child. She wanted to be surprised whether magic could or could not tell her what gender she was having. But this child had given her so much pain and torment she was angry now, but she didn't show it. Bellatrix had called a midwife from St. Mungo's to help her along as she, reluctantly, stayed to help her master's lover give birth to his heir. She would've killed anyone to be in her master's lover's place. To give birth to his heir._

_Bellatrix was the first to hold the cleaned baby and looked down into the face of the child. The Dark Lord Voldemort's heir was a girl._

_He came back, feeling his soul ripping apart, he was sure his heir was born now. He had been out almost all night committing not only just that one murder of muggles but others left and right. He needed a big part of his soul, what was left of it, to give to his heir._

_The door to the Riddle House opened slowly and the Dark Lord emerged in the room where his lover was laying back in a bed, used for the birth of their child only. She held the little bundle in her arms, but she wasn't looking down at it, she was staring at the door. The only blanket available was a silky but warm dark green one. He nodded at Bellatrix Lestrange, who bowed and left the room slowly, before going over to the woman, the mother of his new child._

_She looked up at him, a blank expression on her face. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Tom."_

_"Why do you say that?" He asked, he was confused but he didn't show it. He was experienced at hiding his emotions after so many years of practice._

_She didn't answer, she just lifted up the bundle and put it into Voldemort's arms._

_He looked at her with a cold expression before turning his attention to the bundle, expecting to see his son laying there._

_He saw instead, his own brown hair and a sweet angel's face. It didn't look like a boy's face. He breathed in deeply and placed the bundle down on the bed and removed the blanket to look for a sign of male, but he was disappointed as he bundled the child back up, but before he could put the bundle back into the arms of the mother, the little one opened her eyes and Voldemort saw his own dark brown eyes and this melted the hard shell of the cold, dark Lord Voldemort._

_"What will her name be?" he asked himself more than the woman._

_"Whatever you want." the woman said, standing from the bed, regaining her full strength._

_"What are you doing?" Voldemort asked, looking bewildered. He didn't know anything about childbirth except that it usually took a lot out of the woman for a while. But it was probably her magic that was helping her stand right now as she went over to Voldemort and the child. She took the bundle out of his arms and put the baby on the soft bed and pressed her hands to the child's head as a golden light illuminated the both of them. The mother's eyes closed in concentration and the child's eyes closed in sleep. Before Voldemort could pull the woman from the child she was already done and away from the child, who was still resting peacefully._

_"What have you done?" He asked in a hiss, his eyes turning red._

_"I've given your child my powers and my Veela qualities. She's yours now." she said, anger filling her voice._

_"You're leaving your own child?" he asked, bewildered again._

_"She caused me the worst pain of my life, Tom. I can only imagine what sort of child she will become. Seeing as she's yours after all." she said with narrowed eyes. Without another word, the woman left and with a slam of the door of the Riddle House, he hadn't seen her again._

_Bellatrix knocked on the door after the mother had left. "Enter." Voldemort hissed as he picked up the child. Bellatrix entered the room, looking at her master's angry face. "What has happened, my Lord?" she asked._

_"She's left. She gave her powers and her Veela qualities to the child. I have a daughter, instead of a son, Bellatrix."_

_"What will we do with her, my Lord?" she asked cautiously._

_Voldemort looked at Bellatrix. "I will keep her. I will not turn away my heir, she will be the darkest witch of her time, with the most extraordinary powers and abilities there are. She will be called Lady Voldemort, after my reign is over, but surely not my life, I will watch as she grows and then I will watch her reign over the Wizarding World."_

_"What will her name be?" Bellatrix asked._

_Voldemort looked at Bellatrix again, before he handed the child over to Bellatrix. "Her first name is Silver. I want you to declare what her middle name will be."_

_Bellatrix looked honored to name the heir of Lord Voldemort. "My Lord, this is an honor I'm sure I don't deserve. But, I already loved this child from the moment I saw her. I can't believe her mother would be so ignorant to leave this beautiful child… I declare her middle name to be Selena."_

_Voldemort took the bundle back from Bellatrix and nodded once. "Then my daughter's name is, in full, Silver Selena Voldemort. She will be known as nothing else."_

_Bellatrix smiled respectfully at her master and adoringly down at the baby before her as Voldemort said. "I'll need you to leave the room for a minute or two, Lestrange. I need to do something very important for both myself and my Silver."_

_She nodded, bowed, and then left the room, giving her master privacy with his new child._

_He looked down at the baby who was sleeping soundlessly and put a numbing charm on her chest where he had to make a cut to put his soul into her. He started his work and found it very simple, as he's done it so many times before, as he made the cut into her skin and made Silver precious to him forever, he sealed the cut and lifted the numbing charm as he looked down at his child and for the first time in a long time, Lord Voldemort smiled._

_**July 31 1991**_

_"I'm trusting you with my most precious possession, Malfoy. Do not disappoint me." Voldemort said, handing his seven-month old child over to Lucius Malfoy. He was leaving his Silver in the care of his most trusted followers, the Malfoys, who already had a child and would therefore be able to care for Silver until he came back._

_Lucius took the child in his arms and nodded respectively at his master._

_"If anything should happen to me, I've informed you of what precautions will be taken when my Silver is ready to start her magical education. Do you understand the precautions?"_

_"Yes, My Lord." Lucius said respectfully._

_"You will tend to these precautions." He ordered more than asked, in which Lucius nodded once more before Voldemort had informed him of some other matters about Silver and soon left to his business he had with the Potter Family._

_Silver's things were moved into Malfoy Manor magically as Voldemort was giving Lucius his instructions and precautions. When he apparated away to his mission, Lucius was left in awe that he was now having to take care of two children, he just hoped it was temporary._

_As he looked down at the child, his wife, Narcissa, came out after the audible pop was heard. "What's going on, Lucius?" she asked from behind him and when he turned to face her, her eyes went to the baby in his arms and he led her inside as he explained everything._

_"We're to take her in as our own? She's to go to school with Draco when they're of age?" Narcissa asked incredulously after Lucius explained to his wife after Silver was safely in her crib next to Draco's crib in the spacious nursery._

_"I just can't believe her mother would leave directly after giving birth to her. She's a beautiful child." Narcissa said in a hushed tone._

_"Apparently, even though Silver has powers of her own, the mother gave Silver every power and ability she had and has moved out of the country." Lucius explained._

_"She's turned herself into a muggle?" Narcissa asked and Lucius nodded curtly, "Yes. It's vile."_

_**March 26,1998**_

Eight years after Silver had been in the Malfoys care, she was still living in Malfoy Manor, aware of who her real parents were and what happened to her father the night he had left her in their care.

She wasn't scared by this news, but she was concerned about whether her father was still alive or not, but Lucius always told her that he was looking for life in other creatures, and that's how he was surviving.

She was very friendly with Draco, they had always spent the day together. Going around the grounds and doing something different every day.

During the years, new friends, mostly the children of Voldemort's followers, came to Malfoy Manor for visits with Silver and Draco. Draco had gotten two, what he called, sidekicks by the names of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. While Silver was much more a loner. She would go out on her own, sometimes sneaking out, and just look around where she was. Secretly hoping that one day she would run by her father and find him. She loved staying with Draco and his family, but that was his family, not hers. And even if she did only have a father, she still wanted her family.

Silver had watched as Draco was at the door, watching his friends go home as Silver ran into the broom closet and took her broom outside as she flew right over the back of the iron gates before she floated to the ground, leaving her broom against the back of a tree beside the iron gate before she started wandering.

As she was walking, looking around silently at all of the sights, she heard some sounds that were faint at first until she stumbled upon an alley where the noises were becoming clearer as she peeked her head out to see a field with large werewolves and people fighting. The place looked like a war zone, with no grass, no trees, but stumps in a few places, as if the trees had been literally pulled from the ground.

"It's a war." Silver whispered to herself. "It's mayhem. What's happening?" Silver asked herself. "They don't look like wizards...and I don't hear any spells..."

"What are they?" she asked, looking closer.

"Something you'll become very shortly." a voice said from behind them. Silver turned around and for the first time in her life, she was frozen in fear as she saw a man with a bloodstained mouth. He wiped the blood from his mouth and said one last word. "Dead. Unless you survive."

Silver's widened eyes kept her frozen for another second before the man started towards her and she ran right past him, hoping to run out of his way and lose him.

The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching reached her ears. Soon being snatched from behind clawed hands tearing at her chest, shredding her shirt. The claws ripped open her skin. Sharp teeth soon plunging into her shoulder.

The piercing sound of her screams filled the air, causing the wolves to leave and the vampires to, literally, rush over as they all surrounded the dying girl at their feet.

"What have you done, Monroe!?" a black-haired beauty asked angrily to the vampire who was licking up the blood from the, what he thought to be a human, girl. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I don't know why. I'm fully grown, as a vampire and a man, I think I just lost the control for a minute." the guilty one, named Monroe, said.

"Chris...she's changing." the black-haired beauty said do a dirty blond-haired man.

Everything to Silver was white noise at the moment. She was staring up at everything and everyone around her, looking around as she felt herself burning with pain...and with anger.

Soon, everything was a blur, the last thing she heard was. "You'll be fine."

Three hours later, Silver was just now standing up as she looked around at the people around her, not seeing the stubbled brown-haired man that she had been previously running from on the street. She looked around again and saw that she was now in a house. An awfully elegant house, but much less elegant than Malfoy Manor.

"What...happened?" she asked, not directing the question at anyone as she looked down.

"You are awake finally."

She looked to the voice that had said that instantly, her senses much quicker than she remembered and her hearing much more clear and precise. "What happened?" she asked, feeling emotion after emotion rush through her, making her somewhat shake.

"One of the men in my family attacked you. I am dreadfully sorry that he did." he said. "Why aren't I dead?" she asked. "You are...technically." he said. She looked at him. "Excuse me?" she asked. "I am a Vampire, as are my clan. You were bitten and turned." the man said. She looked at the blond man, stunned. She couldn't think of anything, emotions boiling and rushing through her at the moment until she heard a familiar voice.

"I am truly sorry." she looked over and saw the man that she was previously running from. "I really didn't-" he started before Silver had pounced on him with a strength and speed she hadn't known before as she squeezed the man's neck. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER!" she roared at him angrily.

Another man, brown haired with a bit of stubble on his chin, ripped her off, holding her close. "_Hagyd ezt_!" (Stop this) He shouted in his native Hungarian, the harshness of the language and the anger in his voice stopped Silver immediately.

She thrashed around in the man's arms before she breathed out slowly, able to calm herself, which was strange because when she was angry she usually stayed angry. Having her father's temper and anger, she was used to it.

"_Légy nyugodt kicsi_." (Be calm little one) He caressed her hair softly, relaxing her and holding her.

Silver closed her eyes as she calmed in the man's arms, feeling herself slowly become less tensed as she was when she was able to start walking. Before she had only been able to lay there and stare up at the ceiling, thinking about the pain and waiting for it to subside, thankful it finally did. Now she had just attacked a full-grown man...vampire. She had gone from confusion, to anger, to calmness in such a fast pace she wasn't sure if this was real or a dream.

"I shall have one of the maids take you to bathe. Then I shall escort you home. Your wounds have all but healed to the point where nothing shall be left." the blond man said.

She looked over at her left shoulder, where there was nothing. She was sure that the wound that had caused her so much pain was on that shoulder as she looked at her other shoulder and saw nothing there as well as she sighed before she nodded before she was escorted to the bathroom by the maid.

_**Meanwhile...**_

The entire Cornell clan was gathered together. "Chris, what are we supposed to do? We can't let her go home. She's a newborn, she'll be a danger to herself and others. She won't be able to control herself. What if she smells human blood? Surely she lives with muggles." Michele, the black-haired beauty that was the love of Monroe's life said. "No, she doesn't." Monroe said. "I tasted magic in her blood. She's now half-vampire and half-witch." he said grimly.

"Then what of her magical family surely they will come after us." Michele said.

"I think you need to explain what has happened to her, Monroe. Slowly. I'll come with you, and hopefully they will understand." Chris said. "Ok, if you can get the Malfoys to understand anything. I smelt it on her, she lives with them. They aren't her family, but she lives with them. I'm not sure who her biological family is." Monroe said. "Whoever they are, they smell of great darkness and power."

"We'll have to be careful with her. Who knows how she'll react to this when it fully sinks in." Leila said.

"Well, we might as well tell the Malfoys now, they'll probably be worried about her." Monroe said. "Yes...indeed." Chris said.

The men both headed for the door before Chris turned around. "Remember, since she's also a witch, be careful with her. This may be more of a different case of newborn than any of us have ever seen before." Chris said before he and Monroe walked out the door, closing it behind them.

They both looked at each other. "You've done it this time." Chris said before the two sped off to Malfoy Manor.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Where could she be? I'm getting nervous." Narcissa asked her husband. "Draco found her broom outside, but she was nowhere to be seen." she said. "I'm not sure, but I'm having the rest of the followers to search for her, but no one has found her yet." Lucius said.

Moments later there was a loud knocking on the front door. "Finally." Lucius said as he walked to the door, Narcissa right behind him as he opened the door and saw a blond man and a brown haired man with dark stubble on his face.

"Greetings." His voice came filled with a thick accent.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, my name is Chris Cornell. I'm a doctor at St. Mungo's and...we have some news for you. This is my son Monroe." he said. "And he has something urgent to tell you about Silver Marvolo." Chris said, his own accent clearly that of London.

"I know full well of you, Cornell. And what of my dear little Silver?" Lucius asked. "Is she alright?" Narcissa butted in, being the motherly figure she was.

"She should be. After a while. You see, I...I'm afraid I lost my control. I had, uncontrollably bit her." Monroe started. "You what?!" Lucius growled in anger. "I'm very sorry, I've apologized to her, and I'm apologizing to you. I'm very sorry, but she did make it through. I accidentally turned her." Monroe said. "YOU WHAT!" Lucius roared. Narcissa looked as if she was about to faint.

"Mr. Malfoy, I certainly did not mean to do it. It was a complete accident." Monroe said. "Sir, my son is still young in the vampire sense. He has already been punished and the child is in perfect health, despite the unfortunate event." Chris said.

"What am I supposed to do about this? You've turned the closest thing I have to a daughter into a monster. How am I supposed to send her to Hogwarts next year with my son?" Lucius hissed. "Her magic is still well intact, Mr. Malfoy, I assure you. She is half-vampire and half-witch, and by the time she leaves next year she should have no problems whatsoever in attending Hogwarts." Chris said.

"Lucius, Silver would never hurt Draco. They are as close as any two people can get. And Draco is more than capable of keeping watch over her." Narcissa said.

"Mummy..." the youngest Malfoy, Draco said as he came to the door. Narcissa turned to her son, taking him away from the door.

"We need to keep her from here for about a month. That should be enough time to get her to understand what she can do, how her abilities work and how to control them." Chris explained.

"Mum, daddy is Silv okay?" The young Draco rubbed his eyes still sleepy. "Why isn't she here? Mummy, I want Silv."

"She's going to be fine, dearest. She'll be back soon, we'll tell you all about it in the morning." Narcissa said as she led her son to the staircase as they both walked up and out of sight.

"I believe it would be best to tell the boy about her. He will have to spend most of his time with her if the two children are as close as you say. Right now, I don't believe Silver can be around other wizards. She's too new and she needs time to figure out how to feed on animals, instead of humans like some vampires around the world." Chris said.

"Do what you must. I want my family to remain intact." Lucius said. "We're going to do everything to make sure that Silver is under control before we deliver her back to you next month." Chris said. "Be sure you do." Lucius said before he closed the door and Chris sighed as he and Monroe ran back to their own house to explain everything to Silver, who wouldn't be needing any sleep anymore.


End file.
